


Comfortable Persuasion

by battle_goats



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-18
Updated: 2017-07-18
Packaged: 2018-12-03 19:07:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11538594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/battle_goats/pseuds/battle_goats
Summary: Shouyou isn't ready to get up, but Wakatoshi knows they can't stay in bed forever.





	Comfortable Persuasion

**Author's Note:**

> UshiHina Week Day 2: Future

Ushijima Wakatoshi never considered that his future could be like this. He was a world-class volleyball player, with an Olympic gold medal hanging in a frame in the living room. Sleeping comfortably in his arms was his husband, who clung to him, as if afraid he would leave.

The rising sun was blocked out by their bedroom curtains, but Wakatoshi knew they would both have to get up soon. He had early morning practice to coach, while Shouyou had his own classes to attend. He ran his fingers through Shouyou’s hair, waking him slowly and gently. Shouyou never liked being startled in the morning.

“Mmm, ‘Toshi, can’t we just stay here all day?” Shouyou asked. His eyes fluttered open and he clung tighter to Wakatoshi’s shirt. He wiggled up until he could kiss Wakatoshi on the lips.

“No, we can’t Shouyou. I have volleyball to coach and you have class today,” Wakatoshi said. His hand slipped from Shouyou’s hair and down his back to squeeze his ass. Shouyou moaned and pressed himself closer.

“Are you sure about that?” he asked. Wakatoshi rolled them over so he pinned Shouyou to the bed with his bulk. Wakatoshi leaned in and kissed him. He pulled away for a moment to gaze down at Shouyou’s still slightly sleepy face and rumpled hair.

“I believe I can be persuaded,” he answered. Shouyou smiled and ran a hand up Wakatoshi’s chest and around his neck to tangle in his hair.

“That’s what I like to hear.”

Shouyou pulled Wakatoshi down for another kiss.

This certainly wasn’t anything like the future Wakatoshi had once envisioned for himself. But he couldn’t possibly trade it for anything else in the world.

 

 


End file.
